deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Damage
Elemental Damage is a type of damage that can be dealt or resisted by various equipment and consumable items. The type of element is denoted by a little icon and text, usually located right under the damage box. Otherwise, items that do not have a second box simply deal physical damage. Some classes and items can also grant buffs or resistances to a specific type of elemental damage. In the case of boosting or resisting damage, a green diamond indicates that element is boosted and a blue/purple shield indicates that element is resisted. Excluding Physical, there are currently six different types of elemental damage in Aftermath, with more to possibly come. Additionally, many enemies in the world deal a specific type of elemental damage, or are considered a certain element. Knowing what element a certain enemy falls under can be extremely advantageous to turning the tide of battle! Cheat Sheet This is a quick cheat sheet that should help with most enemies: * Most Vehicles are weak to FIRE. * Most Fleshy creatures are weak to FIRE. * Most Robots are weak to ZAP. * Most Glowing/Radioactive enemies are weak to ZAP. * Most Magic Users are weak to BLOOD. * Most Humans are weak to NUKE. Elemental Types Elemental Damage has its resistances and weakness. Using an element that an enemy is weak to causes the enemy to take double damage. However, when an enemy is resistant it will take half damage. Blood Blood damage, abbreviated as Bld in game, is displayed with a drop of blood icon. It is resisted by blood damage dealing enemies, currently only notable as the mutant brute and mega-mutant. Blood is the weakness of fire enemies such as Mystics. Fire Fire damage is displayed with a flame icon. It is resisted by other fire enemies such as mystics, but is the weakness of many fleshy enemies such as wastelander bandits and mutants. Many vehicles are also quite flammable. Zap Zap damage is displayed with a thunderbolt icon. It is the weakness of many robots and the radioactive mutants from Chapter 2. Although perhaps too early to speculate one might say enemies that do Nuke damage are most likely weak to Zap. Nuke Nuke damage is displayed as a radioactive symbol. Nuke is a more recent addition to this list and most characters will not see this damage type until they get above level 25 or are doing Chapter 2. Nuke is resisted by mutants and radioactive mutants, but is the weakness of humans such as the wastelander bandits and snipers. Astral Astral damage, abbreviated as Astl in games, is displayed with a galaxy icon. As of Aftermath, only the Witch and Jester can output Astral Damage with their Chaos Knives, however, there are no enemies currently that seem to be weak to Astral. Physical Although technically not an element, Physical is the default damage type that any items do. When a weapon or item only has the sword icon on it, that item does physical. Physical has no strengths or weakness, but some enemies can be weak to or resist physical. Buffing Elemental Damage Elemental Damage can currently be buffed by playing certain classes. An element is being buffed when it is surrounded by a green diamond. This icon is displayed on the top of the screen, in the center (next to the Atk/Def). This boost can be stacked if you can find multiple boosts. Stacking boosts are additive. The boost applies to items that do that specific damage. For example, having a fire damage boost means any fire item will do double damage, and when facing an enemy who is weak to that element, you'll do three times the damage. The following items and classes will boost an element (giving it twice the damage): * Dragonkin (Boosts Fire damage) * Vampire (Boosts Blood Damage) * Viking (Boosts Physical Damage) * Templar (Boosts Physical Damage) Resisting Elemental Damage Elemental Damage can be resisted by picking up certain equipment or playing certain classes.. An element is being resisted when it is surrounded by a blue/purple shield. This icon is displayed on the top of the screen, in the center (next to the Atk/Def). Resistance halves damage. It is possible to pick up resistance for the same element twice and it seems to stack. Combined with a good amount of armor, you can potentially take 1 damage from an element. The following items and classes resist an element: * Car Door (Resists Blood damage) * Flameproof Armor (Resists Fire damage) * Body Armor (Resists Physical damage) * Reinforced Armor (Resists Blood damage) * Zap Armor (Resists Zap damage) * Nuke Armor (Resists Nuke damage) * Respirator (Resists Nuke damage) * Gas Mask (Resists Nuke damage) * Dragonkin (Resists Fire damage) * Skinny (Resists Nuke damage) Gallery Icons_Attack.png Icons_Boost_Physical.png Icons_Resist_Physical.png Icons_Blood.png Icons_Boost_Blood.png Icons_Resist_Blood.png Icons_Fire.png Icons_Boost_Fire.png Icons_Resist_Fire.png